1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image decoding method and an image encoding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) scheme (see JCTVC-N1005, “High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) Range Extensions text specification: Draft 4”, which is hereinafter referred to as JCTVC-N1005) is being studied as a new image encoding standard.